


Suffering Peace

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: pwpabuse





	Suffering Peace

“啊啊啊——！”电击器抵在男人赤裸的胸乳上发出嘶啦的骇人声响，他的头耷拉下去，汗液混着泪水从脸颊滴落在下体。

他的四肢无一不是束缚在板凳上，落魄的境况让他保持着双腿大开的体态。袒露的阴茎是挺立着的，完全归结为药物作用，这场变态的施虐与性爱毫无联系，August拎起他的头，霸道的啃噬那对薄唇。

“没事，没事”他捧住Mendez的脸，胡乱的亲吻对方的眼睑鼻尖，舔舐那个人无意识的泪水。Walker将一切做的足够温柔，就好像对方身上的大小伤痕并非自己的杰作一般。“别哭，Tony，一切都会好的。”

手掌移至囚徒鼓胀的小腹处，“我射的太多了？你不喜欢这样？”所受的痛苦早让Mendez失了意识，他在August身下颤抖不止，因为体内塞满的玩具而陷入疯狂。小巧的尿道堵让他连高潮都无法达到。Tony Mendez如August Walker的玩偶娃娃，任凭对方摆弄。

“动一动。”男人用皮鞋稍稍踢他的腿肚，似乎不满Mendez脱力的疲态。Walker相当沉迷对方挣扎时项圈铁链碰撞的脆响，几乎就要赶上对Mendez本身的执念。

那具身躯极缓慢的移动着，事到如今即使是抬头的动作对Mendez而言也极为困难。他张开嘴伸出绯色的小舌，在August尺寸过人的阴茎上磨蹭。

Walker注视着动作的人却无多反应，半晌他伸手扶住对方的头部，按压着向性器上冲撞。他没有哀叫或者反抗，最多的反应也只是因为呼吸不顺而引起的咳嗽，精液射满了Mendez的口腔，腥膻的味道充斥他的口鼻，配合着淡红的脸颊显得他愈加淫乱。

“吞下去。”

他拍拍Mendez的脸颊。

“全都吞下去。”

“让我...”

Mendez的声音低而细微。

“让我射...求求你...”

“你懂规矩。”

男人蹲下来，正视Mendez就要阖上的眼，自己得来的宝物脸上遍布水迹，和他狼狈不堪的下体一样，被过度使用并且湿透甚至红肿。

“主人...August...”

两瓣唇费力的张合，用微弱的声线满足施虐狂的统治欲望。他尽力的向前倾，主动献上双唇，极致卑微。

他欣然收下这份献礼。

“the greater the suffer，the greater the peace。”

他说着，眼中带着令人恐惧的狂热。

“没事的，Mendez。”

“你会挺过来的，只有经历了这痛苦...”

“你便是我的了……”

他扯着Mendez黑色的长发，让对方仰头与自己贴合。空余的手捻住Mendez鼓掌的乳尖，令男人发出失控的哭叫。

“到那时，”Walker抚慰着他的小腹，“你会孕育我们的和平。”


End file.
